Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $10\dfrac{3}{5}+17\dfrac{1}{3} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {10} + {\dfrac{3}{5}} + {17} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {10} + {17} + {\dfrac{3}{5}} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=27 + {\dfrac{3}{5}} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 27+\dfrac{9}{15}+\dfrac{5}{15}$ Add the fractions: $= 27+\dfrac{14}{15}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 27\dfrac{14}{15}$